Merry Christmas Shikakun!
by Zoe A. W
Summary: shikamaru is going out with Temari. Ino is going out with an idiot. After a breakup, and some fun memories, is there a happy medium? ShikaIno
1. I miss him

I can update this as fast as you guys want! reviews numbers will decide, so this is really my first InoShika I'm really serious about as in not typed to get over a block so I hope you like****

"**_DOES IT MATTER?" Ino hollered as loud as she could at Akira. Then it happened, the tears stung her eyes, and it didn't matter, that she wasn't a crier, what did matter is that she was crying now. "It's December 23rd, and you're dumping me, I'm going to spend Christmas alone, and probably the New Year."_**

"_**Ino, look if you want met to come over to your house on Christmas, I will, will that make things better, if I do that will you let me get on with my life?"**_

"_**W-What?" She must have misheard; "Get on with your life, like I was ever stopping you!" She stormed off.**_

"_**Ino!"**_

"_**Shut up, and go away, I never want to hear from you again, Akira!"**_

"_**It's not Akira…"**_

She sat there all alone recalling two days ago, she knew that Akira was miserable, but she also thought that it served him correctly, so she felt no pity. However…

"_**Shika-kun"**_

"_**What happened to you? Are you hurt? Who did this?"**_

"_**It's nothing."**_

"_**You don't cry over nothing."**_

"_**Akira…" He put his finger to her lips**_

"_**Say no more."**_

"_**He never cared."**_

"_**I know, I know. I just wish I didn't have to see you like this." He pulled her into his chest.**_

"_**No 'I told you so's'!"**_

"_**None, you don't need them do you?"**_

"_**Thank you Shika-kun" she cried into his chest**_

She stared at the tree in the living room; the lights were sparkling, and began to twist with her tears. "Shika…" she trailed off, and got some coffee, she curled up to read her book. The focus wasn't there in her apartment; it was in the Nara boy's.

"_**I've never felt this before, what is it?'**_

"_**That's for your heart to decide, not me 200 only gets you so far."**_

"_**Shika, I-I-I feel that this is all I ever need to do just be here… with you."**_

"_**Ino, I hate to tell you, but I can't be here, you know that, I especially can't be in your apartment, with you against me like this."**_

"_**Right Temari… ummm… you should go, you know, get her something, I know that you probably haven't."**_

"_**You're right. But what should I get her?"**_

"_**It doesn't matter, Shika, it's the heart, behind it."**_

"_**And this is coming from Miss Credit Card?"**_

"_**Shika!" She threw a pillow above her head where his face was.**_

"_**I better go."**_

"_**Yeah… bye Shika, merry Christmas**_

She stripped down out of her pajamas and changed into jeans, and a violet turtle neck, a black trench coat, with a black hat, and gloves, completed the outfit. She grabbed the cookies she had made yesterday, and set off for his apartment on the other side of the village.

"_**Shika!"**_

"_**Ino."**_

"_**Stop it!"**_

"_**Fine." He had somehow found some non-frozen water in the fountain and flicked it at her face it became instantly cold. They were walking in the park together, coffee in hand. "Merry Christmas Eve, Shika-kun"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Christmas Eve, I know you have to be at Temari's in an hour so I'll let you go get her something, because knowing you, you still don't have something."**_

"_**You're correct." He chuckled a bit, and drank more coffee. "Merry Christmas Eve, Ino." **_

"_**Merry Christmas Eve, Shika-kun," she whispered to the wind a few minutes after he had left.**_

"Hello?"

"Shika?"

"Ino?" the door unlocked, and the chain slid, the door opened up momentarily. "Hi."

TBC


	2. alone agian

"Hi." She began to wonder why she was here, "I umm… here's the cookies we made yesterday."

"Why…?" He slid out the door, "One minute, Temari." The door closed with a slight thud, "Why are you here?" He grabbed her shoulders.

"I really don't know, I… I just… something told me to come." She wriggled free, "Here." She handed the cookies to him, "I'll … just go now," She mumbled, and began to walk away, slipping her gloves back on.

"Ino."

"Hm?" She turned back around.

"… Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Shika-kun." She smiled sadly and walked away, her normal buoyancy gone, replaced by sadness. "28," (Number of years in a row she hasn't had a boyfriend for Christmas) she mumbled as she left the love of her life standing right outside his apartment door. _"Shika-kun...I know what that thought is now." _For the second time in three days, she cried, but this time one tear, one tear for one man, one kiss, one love, one time. She was too late.

"_Shikamaru Nara, you go through with this dare, and I will kill you!"_

"_Lighten up Ino, it's just a dare, like you would ever turn one down," Sakura coaxed._

"_Fine." She rolled her eyes, and sat there. He walked over and kneeled down beside her. One short kiss, but the spark was there, even tough Ino would never admit it._

"_I can't believe i let you waste my first kiss on a nerd!" She began to spit rapidly._

"_Happy fourteenth birthday, Ino," he said glumly, and walked back over to his spot on the couch._

"Shika?" She turned around to se that he was still there, "On my birthday, fourteen years ago, did you feel it?"

"Yes," he said slowly, and walked back into his apartment, to see his waiting girlfriend.

"Me too, and I'm finally ready to admit it." She solemnly walked away.

"Is anything wrong, Shikamaru?" Temari leaned into him, and put her hand on his chest, she snaked her other arm around his neck.

"No, I-I'm fine." He re-adjusted him self on the couch, and she snuggled in closer.

"I love you, Shikamaru."

"I love you too." _"I think…"_

"Merry Christmas." He didn't reply, "Merry Christmas."

"Huh?"

"Merry Christmas."

"And to you."

"**_Merry Christmas, Shika-kun!"_**

"_**Merry Christmas, piggy!"**_

"Hey, I have to go, ummm, stop by my parent's house, it is Christmas, okay babe?"

"Alright." She got up and un-tangled her arms from him. "Bye." She slipped on her coat, and he walked over to her. She pecked him on the lips, and left silently.

"How bad did I just mess my life up?" He began to think deeply, "as I would have said ten ears ago, troublesome… what ever happened to that word?"

"Hey, what's up, Ino-chan?" Naruto hollered. He had seen her walking through the park, tears still running silently down her face.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata!" the duo were walking hand in hand.

"Ino-chan, are you okay?" Hinata walked over, leaving Naruto alone, and wiped her tears away. "What happened?"

"I was dumb; I put myself out there, and was trampled, no foul."

"No foul? _"Looks like there was plenty of harm."_

"He he he…I was dumb, nothing more then that."

"Ino-chan, you know that me and Hinata-koi are always here for you right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"And so is Shikamaru, he always has been, I don't think that him going out with Temari will change much." Hinata's words did it, normally the mention of Shikamaru mad Ino say something dumb, and then laugh. Not this time, this time she cried. "Naruto-kun, go get Shikamaru," Hinata said in a tone oddly firm for her. She embraced Ino, who began to cry on her shoulder uncontrollably shaking. "We'll meet back at her apartment."

"Okay." Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hinata had calmed Ino down… mostly. The two of them were now at the blonde girl's apartment. "So, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well remember my fourteenth birthday?"

"No, I was knocked out from where Kiba spiked the punch."

"Oh yeah, well long story short, me and Shika kissed, and I would never admit it, but I felt something, something, nice. And well, I've never admitted that before, and now that I finally realized what it was I felt, I'm too late."

"Oh." She was unsure of how to reply to this.

"Hinata-chan! I brought Shikamaru!" Naruto busted in the door.

"Naruto-koi, talk to Ino, I need to speak to Shikamaru."

"Don't try anything with her!" he shouted at Shikamaru.

"As long as you don't hurt Ino."

"Why would I do that?"

"You do it unconsciously."

"Naruto-koi."

"Right." Hinata disappeared with Shikamaru, after Naruto finally agreed.

She sat there, bundled up in a blanket, now wearing a tee shirt, and lounge pants. The tears had subsided, replaced by anger in her eyes. "Ino-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes, but I'm an idiot." She ignored him, and continued to watch the snow fall, out the window. Some girl stood there with… "Akira," Ino whispered.

TBC


	3. Misson no boys and giving orphans gifts

"Who?"

"Ino." Hinata had walked in.

"Hm."

"I… um… merry Christmas." Her eyes were filled with sadness, as she looked at Naruto.

"Come-on, Hina-chan." The two of them walked out the door. It was apparent that Shikamaru had already left.

"I don't need a guy to be happy." She walked to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like a mission today, if it can wait, then it shouldn't have to… please."

"Ino, its Christmas."

"I know, and you probably have very few people helping, so when someone offers take the help, please I want to help."

"No, you're too young, enjoy your time with other young people. Before you are called baa-chan"

"I would rather work hard now, and spend my older years with a family!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Ino, what did I say?"

"Sorry Tsunade-baa-chan, I see why Naruto does that, it's fun."

"Fine, look, find Kurenai, she's delivering gifts to the poor kids, do that, let her and Asuma have the day off."

"Thank you!" Ino ran around the desk and gave the older woman a hug, before stopping and thinking for a moment, _"Yeah, I'm done now."_

"Okay, go find them." She returned to her paperwork.

"Kurenai! Kurenai!"

"Oh, hey Ino!"

"I've got good news."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I'm taking your Santa hat and the bag of toys, you and Asuma have the day off…together to do… err… whatever you want, take the kids somewhere, the park's beautiful."

"Funny, Ino."

"Serious, I asked for a mission, and I was told to take yours."

"You asked for a mission, what about Akira?"

"We, uh, we're over."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No it's fine, so look, I'm making the best of it, so you go have fun, but not too much, and give me the bag, and Santa hat!"

"Thanks, Ino."

"No problem."

"Kaji! Kaji!" A boy around seven came up, he looked dirty, and tired, but his eyes lit up, wen he saw the play shuriken set.

"I'm Kaji!"

"Well here you go!" she handed him the set.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," a low voice rang out.

TBC

okay so theres chapter 3, dang this isn't one of my better stories i guess, oh well time and therepy, time and therepy. wow, i so spelled that worng. R&R PLEASE!


	4. umm, Rapist!

"Hello, Akira"

"Ino, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a Jounin, missions on command, I was told to deliver these to children around the village."

"Aunt Kurenai, she delivers them every year."

"Aunt Kurenai is with her family, or with just uncle Asuma." She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, "You never know, five always was his favorite number, he's at four, one more wouldn't hurt to bad."

"Excuse me?"

"They have four kids all born in late September."

"Oh."

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me, Hade! Is there someone here named Hade?"

"Me." A four year old girl walked over and gladly took the hair ties.

"Want me to braid your hair?"

"Okay!" the girl's eyes lit up brighter then Kaji's did.

"One or two?"

"One."

"Alright." Ino smiled as she began to brush the girl's hair.

"You have a way with kids," Akira started again.

"Kinda like you and that girl outside my apartment?"

"You saw that?"

"Yep." She put the tie in the girl's hair. "All done"

"Hey, big sister, look!" Hade ran away to go show off.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Yes I do," Ino said as she walked to the door. "Merry Christmas everyone!" she noticed Kaji struggling, "May I?" He nodded, and she threw a perfect bulls eye.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, my friend Tenten taught me, like this?"

"Tenten Hyuuga?"

"Is that what she's going by now?"

"Yeah, she stops by sometimes."

"They're not married yet, but she doesn't have a surname, so I guess that makes sense." Kaji threw a perfect shot.

"I did it!"

"Yeah, next time Tenten comes in have her show you how to throw them perfect, maybe then you could be a weapons master like her."

"She's a weapons mistress."

"Same thing."

"Oh."

"Bye!" As she said that the girls all crowded around her knees.

"Come back soon?" the chorused

"I'll try; I should have plenty of free time"

"Yay!' they all let go and hurried to tell the boys.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could, you know, get back together?"

"Akira, I said get lost!"

"Come on, Ino." He slid his arms around her waist.

"No, get lost."

"Come on."

"No, get off of me!"

'Ino," he whispered in her ear, one of his arms had moved up to her shoulder blades, so that without weapons, she couldn't escape.

"Let go of me now!" he strengthened his grip on them, pulling them closer, "Akira, if you love me, them you'll want me to be happy, my happiness isn't with you, let go of me please." Their faces were now less then two inches apart, so she turned her head, so that her hair covered her neck, her chest, everything, so that all he could see was her hair.

"Hey, don't be like that." He lifted his arm off her shoulder blades, and turned her head by the back so she still couldn't leave. _"I really need to stop dating ANBU and people stronger then me_." "A kiss for the road?" He leaned in and she tried her hardest to wiggle free, but was unsuccessful.

"Help! Rapist! Help!" She began to thrash harder, she just felt his lip brush her bottom lip, when it slid to the left, and she fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" She had hit the floor and because of either impact or thrashing where his hand was, she was knocked out. "Akira, Tsunade-sama will know about this, and you will be demoted, you know that, correct?"

"Oh yeah, and how's a Jounin going to make that happen?"

"We're close, you could say, I may be a Jounin, but I am the village's best strategist, so I guess that may earn me some points." He picked up the unconscious Ino and her Santa bag. "Bye-bye." He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

TBC

okaym woa, another chapter up, and still minimal reviews! R&R please!


	5. The End

"Oh my God, I feel like I'm having a hangover."

"Morning, well evening, you missed the rest of Christmas, it's the 27th." Shikamaru poured out two Aleve and bottled water. "Here." He handed them to her.

"Thanks." She grabbed one of the two pills, and the water

"Aren't you going to take the second pill, get rid of all the pain?"

"Do I look that fat?" she said, looking down at her stomach.

'No, uh sorry, it's just most people need two pills by the time they're thirty."

"Twenty eight." She popped the pill, and took a large swallow of water.

"Right."

"And that's because guys are naturally larger, and most girls have had a kid by now."

"Then why haven't you."

"Do I look like a slut?"

"No Ino, you don't."

"Thank you."

"So, that means that you are waiting to find the right guy?"

"I found him, but he doesn't like me, so it doesn't matter."

"Me too, or well Hinata says differently, but I'm not so sure.

"So who is she?" Ino stood up, and started looking in the fridge, leaving Shikamaru sitting at her table alone.

'At the risk of sounding like you back in our genin days, do you like me?"

"What?"

"Hinata said that that night you were crying because of me."

"Hinata's full of crap."

"Oh."

"You, people!" Sakura hopped out of the cupboard.

'Sakura? Why were you in my cupboard?"

"Making sure Shika didn't try to hurt you, why, because he likes you, and you need to get over me telling her, because she likes you too!" Sakura walked out of the kitchen saying something about idiots in love.

"Shika? Is that true?"

"Yeah?"

"She was right across the board."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Or troublesome?"

"A little bit of both," he said smiling as he walked over to her, "hey Ino?"

"Hm?" She rested her head on his chest.

"I have an odd request; can you say merry Christmas to me?"

"Merry Christmas?"

"No like you did before."

"Oh." She snuggled up closer, and laced her arms around his back, "Merry Christmas Shika-kun."

"I love that now, but some day I know it's going to be troublesome."

"What ever happened to that word?"

"I knew you didn't like it, so I dropped it."

"Until I was fourteen I didn't."

"Huh?" he pulled away.

"My birthday, I felt it too."

"You really are troublesome."

"Oh you so love it, so shut up."

"You got me." She pulled her head off of his chest, and looked up at him. "Can I kiss you with out being called a rapist?"

"For now." She smiled, as he leaned in, she followed suite; and they stood there the sensation of fourteen years ago back, and much appreciated. Finally she pulled away for air, "God I missed that feeling."

"Oh?" he picked her up bridal style, and she kissed him again, this time more of a peck though.

"One second." He set her down. She opened the cabinets, "all clear." He kissed her again, this time with her pinned down on the counter.

"This year, it's my birthday." He grinned devilishly.

"Your birthdays only one day before mine!" She said misinterpreting what he was implying.

"That's not what I meant." He counted on his fingers, "January" one "February" two "march" three "April" four "May" five "June" six "July" seven "august" eight "September" nine "you get the first kiss, I get the first kid, sound fair?"

"Shika!" she laughed as spoke

"What?"

She laughed, "that was one where you just accept that I said your name and get over it."

"You're going to be saying it a lot more tonight."

"Oh am I now?"

"Yes." He kissed her again.

"Oh Shika!" she said using sarcasm and mellow dramatics.

"Like that without the sarcasm" he carried her behind closed doors that are not meant for this fic.

Fin.


End file.
